


Don't Make This Easy

by notEriX



Series: Therapy [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notEriX/pseuds/notEriX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't deserve Alex.</p>
<p>(Based off of Jasey Rae by All Time Low)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make This Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance. I just got feels from Jasey Rae and I needed to get this out.
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, or as a part of my series Therapy.

Jack stood nervously outside of Alex’s house, a six pack of Coors Light in his hand as he shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. It was late, about ten o'clock, and he felt like he was intruding on his friend’s life and privacy even though they’d been barging in on each other since ninth grade. Before he could decide whether to leave or not, the door opened. Alex squinted up at him in the darkness. “Jack?”

The taller of the two inwardly groaned, but put on a smile for his friend. “Hey, ‘Lex,” he said. “I was about to knock.” _Lie._ He was about to turn around and run back home, but now that he was here he might as well pretend that it didn’t hurt him every time he saw a grin on the other man’s face. Alex pulled him inside by the arm that wasn't holding the beer. “What brings you out here so late, Jacky?” he asked.

Jack bit his lip. He didn’t want to tell Alex the truth because he was worried that Alex would hate him for the rest of their lives. _I came here to tell you that I love you, but I was going to chicken out before you opened the door._ No, he couldn’t say that. “I… I wanted some help writing a song.” That was a partial truth; he'd wanted to write a song about how he felt for his friend, but he was a shit lyricist. Alex grinned up at him and sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. “Sure, I'll help.” He beamed up at his band mate.

“I want the song to be kind of sad,” Jack muttered while Alex dug through a drawer for a pen and paper. “M’kay. What’s it supposed to be about?” Alex sat back up and Jack glanced wistfully in his direction for a moment before replying. “It’s about… It’s about this girl that I really like. She’s so gorgeous and funny, and she’s just perfect. She doesn't see herself that way, of course, but she’s so amazing. She’s way too good to be with me and Ill probably never have her because she only sees me as a friend. If I were to tell her how I feel, though, I’d want her to mean it when she rejected me…”

At that point, Jack was rambling, but he didn’t care. Now that he was talking about this, it felt good to get it out. “…and I just wanted to write a song about how she doesn’t have to feel obligated to let me down easy. She’s just so beautiful, and it hurts.” Alex nodded briefly before jotting something down on the paper he had. The younger man bit his lip as he wrote, and it took everything, every ounce of self-control that Jack had not to jump on the Brit and kiss him ‘til he was light-headed.

Alex finished writing a little while later. Jack had drank the entire six pack, and was laying on the couch with his head in his friend’s lap while he felt sorry for himself. The younger man poked his tongue out between his teeth as he held up the papers he’d scribbled on. “Here’s a rough draft. We’ll go over it in the morning, okay?” he asked, glancing worriedly at his best mate. Jack nodded and hoisted himself up into a standing position. Stretching, he popped his back and scratched his head. Alex just chuckled and set his writings aside for the next day.

Alex led Jack to the guest room and assured that Jack was in bed before going to sleep himself. The older man lay in bed, wide awake until the early hours of the morning. The thought that kept coming around to bother him was that _Alex will never know, because I will never tell him. He thinks I’m in love with some chick, but it’s actually him. And he’ll never know._


End file.
